rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jacob175/Character Ideas (for fun)
Just sharing some ideas for fighters I came up with for fun. I'm not going to actively push these to be in the game. I was more interested in coming up with how to make certain characters into balanced party members that fit within their in-series skill sets. I may add more if I come up with anything. Uzume Tennouboshi Class: Fighter Attack Type: Gun Element: Neutral Special Trait: CPU Transform - Uses RP equivalent to 20% of Max RP to transform into Orange Heart. 25% boost to all stats for five turns or until death. Only useable once per battle. Dream Roar - Heavy Gun damage to one foe. Dream Smash Fist - Bash damage to one foe. Inflict Staggered. Revive - Revive one ally with 30% HP. Umio Heaven - Fire damage to all foes. Grants Inspired (ATK Up/PDEF Up) Soul Break: Special Dream Combo - Severe Gun/Bash damage to one foe. Tamsoft Class: Adept Attack Type: Slash Element: Thunder Special Trait: Armor Up - Uses RP equivalent to 10% of Max RP to gain Def Up/MDef Up for five turns or until death. Dark resistance increases by 75%. Only useable once per battle. Sinful Heavenly Blade - Slash damage to one foe. Twin Kamikaze Lightning - 2x Thunder damage to one foe. No Blade King - Thunder damage to one foe. Extra damage to flying foes. Invincible Flash Master - Increase Eva to self for two turns. Soul Break: Fighting God Blade Gyoku - Severe Slash damage to one foe. Dust Class: Fighter Attack Type: Slash Element: Wind Special Trait: Parry - has a random chance of nulling a non-Gun type regular attack from an enemy and inflicting Stun II. From Whence It Came - Slash damage to one foe. Ash Bound - Slash damage on one foe. Inflict Stun. Rising Phoenix - Wind damage to one foe. The Undoing - Wind damage to one foe. Inflict Down. Soul Break: Dust Storm - Severe Wind damage on all foes. Can randomly inflict a bonus attack of Fire, Thunder or Neutral damage. Marina Liteyears Class: Technique Attack Type: Bash Element: Neutral Special Trait: Catch and Return - Has a random chance of blocking a Gun attack, nullifying the damage and inflict 1/2 the amount on the attacker. Grab and Throw - Bash damage to one foe. Shake Shake! - Grants Power Charge to self. Dash - Increases SPD to self for two turns. Counter - Nullifies and counter-attacks any physical damage next turn. Soul Break: Blockman - Summons Blockman to inflict severe Neutral bash damage on a foe. Yoshika Miyafuji Class: Speedster/Supporter Attack Type: Gun Element: Energy Special Trait: Healing Abilities - Will auto-revive one party member per battle. Rapid Fire - 4x Gun damage to one foe. Witch Shield - Grants one party member PDEF/MDEF Up. Restoration - Heals one party member by 40%. Cures most ailments. Shield Bash - Energy damage to one foe. Deals more damage if user has defensive buffs. Soul Break: Ultimate Magic Buff - Grants all party members MAG Up/MDEF Up/Mind Charge. Category:Blog posts